Alone, with Kelly
by Zakura46
Summary: After Ryan's arrest, he has had his eyes on Kelly, but she appears to not want him. But what happens when Michael takes everyone on a buisness trip and Ryan is left alone with Kelly? Ryan POV


**Hey guys! First story ever… hope you like it!**

**I appreciate your constructive criticism and look forward to reading it! **

**Summary: After Ryan was arrested, and returned to Scranton to take Pam's job as receptionist, he can't take his eyes off of Kelly. She doesn't want him, but what happens when Michael takes everyone out on a business trip and ****Ryan is left alone with Kelly? Ryan POV**

I watched as she strutted across the office in her high heels, walking past my desk, just to bug me. Her short black hair hung below her chin, mocking me because I desperately wanted to play with her onyx locks.

She put a stack of papers down on my desk and walked into Michael's office for reasons I had no idea of. I glanced down at the papers and sighed. I used to be Michael's freaking boss! Now I do his papers?

She came out of Michael's office a few minutes later, and began conversing with Jim, turning her back to me, which usually just forced me to stare directly (and obviously) at her, longing for her to turn around and talk to me instead.

I advanced on her only once in the past, only to be told that she was dating Darrel. Darrel! Of all people, Darrel. I don't see how she could fall for him. Or at least I couldn't because of the how she dressed and how she acted when I came for the first time, as Michael (and her) boss, to give a presentation.

She wore this short, cherry red polka dotted dress that showed too much skin if you ask anyone, but for me it showed too little. She wore a hell of a lot of make up, and earrings that dangled extremely low.

I didn't want to break up with her, but I had to because I was told by Mr. Wallace, my boss, to break up with her because it would be extremely inappropriate to date her. I told the camera crew that I was happy with the outcome, though inside I really hated what had happened and wanted to nearly kill myself.

"I need you to fill out those papers," I was snapped back to earth when Kelly's voice rang through my ears.

"Yeah, uh, no problem. I'll get it done," I told her and picked up the papers. She bounced away from my desk, and again I couldn't help but watch.

"Alright guys! Conference room now!" Michael say was he emerged from his office.

"Yeah, you heard him everybody! Conference room now!" Dwight said and stood up, chair swiveling around behind him. Sucking up to Michael as much as he could, he stood beside him and crossed his arms as everyone filled into the room and took there seats.

"It's come to my attenti…" Michael started, but I couldn't care less. My eyes were looking down at my fists, my mind on the time when Michael had moved my desk next to Kelly's, giving Jim his old one back. When we had argued and then made out while Toby talked to the camera crew about something that, again, I couldn't care less about.

"Ryan!" Michael yelled out to me, making it obvious that he had been trying to get my attention for some time now.

"Yeah?" I said, eyes darting over to Michael who was standing before me. I had noticed that everyone's eyes were watching our every move.

"I need you to stay here also," Michael said," To answer the calls and stuff," Michael finished as shooed everyone out of the room, followed by him himself.

"Ok, yeah, sure," I said. Everyone got up and left as I processed the words Michael said. I followed everyone as they left the room and when I sat down back at my desk I realized something.

"Wait! Michael!" I called out to him as he rounded the corner that led you down the hallway to the elevator," Who else is here?" I called, but it was too late and Michael couldn't hear me.

I sighed and went into the kitchen and poured myself some coffee. Even though it was late in the day I still needed some sort of boost. I turned myself around, intending to lean back against the counter, when I was completely surprised by a short girl with black hair's lips pressing against me, spinning me around and pushing me down on the table.

"Kelly?" I managed to get out when she took a short breath and then pressed her lips against mine.

"Ryan," she said and pressed her lips back down on mine. I pushed her off and held her up on top of me.

"What are you doing? What about Darrel?" I asked. What the hell was _I_ doing? She just came onto me and I am pushing her away?

"I broke up with him. He wasn't like you," she said through serious lust and pushed herself back down and kissed me furiously.

I wanted to say something, I don't know, suave? But all I could get out was," ok," and flipped her over on the table, so I was on top.

She fumbled with the buttons on my shirt as I did with hers, and when I reached the last button I helped her with my tie. I wasn't able to pull off her shirt because her back was pressed down on the table, but she managed with mine and got it off. She ran her finger down my toned chest and began to deal with my belt, when we heard a door open.

I pulled away from her immediately, and stood a good few feet away from her. We stared at the face of Michael.

"Oh my god! You guys were about to bang each other?" Michael said

"Uh… no?" I said grabbing my shirt and slinging my arms in it. Kelly put her arms across her chest, hiding the pink, lacy bra underneath.

"We all needed to come back because we had forgotten to grab our name tags…" He said and grabbed his that was on top of the fridge.

"Wait… Everyone?" Kelly said and glanced out the window that we had conveniently (not) left the blinds open. Every single person from the office was starring at us through the slits in between the blinds.

"Heh… yeah, everyone. Well, we will just leave you two alone then," Michael said and left the room, making sure to close the blinds. Kelly and I exchanged glances.

"Maybe we should carry this on later tonight…" I said

"Good Idea," She said and buttoned up her shirt. I grabbed my tie from the ground and wrapped it back around my neck after buttoning my shirt. She kissed me. I kissed her back. We ended up making out standing right there for about thirty minutes until everyone came back.

She gave me a smile and a wink as she walked back to her desk.

**Did you like it? I know it could have been longer, but, you know, I tried :)**

**Please comment!**


End file.
